Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/15 August 2016
12:42 Hello All! 12:42 Okay this is just waaay too much 12:43 hi 12:45 Whats going ons 12:46 M 12:46 *? 12:51 hi!!! 12:55 uhhh 12:55 what is going on 12:59 afk 01:20 07:13 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f-A8DAbSqo4 WATCH IT 07:13 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f-A8DAbSqo4 WATCH IT 07:18 FLURR 07:18 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f-A8DAbSqo4 WATCH IT 07:26 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f-A8DAbSqo4 WATCH IT 07:26 FlurrTheGamerMixel 07:55 FLUUR 07:55 WATCH THE LINKED VID 07:56 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f-A8DAbSqo4 07:56 Hello 07:56 Hi DJ 07:56 Hi Harry Sock 07:56 dj 07:56 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f-A8DAbSqo4 07:56 watch it 07:57 07:57 kewl 07:57 XD 07:57 ROUND AND ROUND LET THIS CITY TURN PARTY IN THE HILLS WE CAN PARTY IN THE BURBS ROOF ON FIRE LET IT BURN CHAMPAGNE IN MY HAND I'M NOT CONCERNED 07:58 ROUND AND ROUND LET THIS CITY TURN PARTY IN THE HILLS WE CAN PARTY IN THE BURBS ROOF ON FIRE LET IT BURN CHAMPAGNE IN MY HAND I'M NOT CONCERNED 07:58 I just came from the dentist 07:58 Hello 07:58 also, don't spam 07:58 Hi Ellie 07:58 Hi DJ 07:58 07:58 one more time1 07:58 And i get a YT Ad 07:59 ROUND AND ROUND LET THIS CITY TURN PARTY IN THE HILLS WE CAN PARTY IN THE BURBS ROOF ON FIRE LET IT BURN CHAMPAGNE IN MY HAND I'M NOT CONCERNED 07:59 you like that song eh ScribbleMasterer 07:59 yes 08:00 ROUND AND ROUND LET THIS CITY TURN PARTY IN THE HILLS WE CAN PARTY IN THE BURBS ROOF ON FIRE LET IT BURN CHAMPAGNE IN MY HAND I'M NOT CONCERNED 08:01 Made my first plant: Kernel Pult (PVZH) 08:01 and to tell you how much i'm obsessed with it 08:01 i listened to it through the whole thing 08:01 God, that song is then defenently stuck on your brain... 08:02 * ThatMinecrafterDJ reports Scribble for spammin' 08:02 o rly 08:02 i just like that part of the sogn 08:02 sogn* 08:03 It was kinda spam... 08:03 sogn* 08:03 sogn* 08:03 sogn* 08:03 Song 08:03 osng* 08:03 SONG* 08:03 Thats also kinda spam 08:03 sry ;-; 08:03 no 08:03 (((kinda))) 08:03 it's literally a spam 08:03 Aha 08:03 i said sry ;-; 08:04 it was just a chain of typos 08:04 That song is stuck to my brain 08:04 and the best part of that song is 08:04 it was made 08:04 by the same voice actor 08:04 that voiced pearl in steven universe 08:04 I dont watch that show (whatever name it has) 08:04 srry, your srry didn't appeared on mine 08:05 @Scribbs 08:05 eyoooo 08:05 Eyy 08:05 ROUND AND ROUND LET THIS CITY TURN PARTY IN THE HILLS WE CAN PARTY IN THE BURBS ROOF ON FIRE LET IT BURN CHAMPAGNE IN MY HAND I'M NOT CONCERNED 08:05 god that song is annoying 08:05 Shut up Facebook 08:06 btw 08:06 look what i found 08:06 what? 08:06 https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/0e/e6/6d/0ee66d20ef99b9ee6753076213df9635.jpg 08:08 O_O 08:09 ikr 08:12 guys 08:12 i just made it through the whole song 08:13 impressive, right? 08:14 all 15 minutes 08:14 Oh god how? 08:14 Same 08:14 It was a pain 08:14 LOL 08:15 simple 08:15 you just need to do the following 08:15 1. stay awake 08:16 2. wear one earbud 08:16 Didnt even complete the 1st step... 08:16 3. don't do the 2nd one 08:16 Lol 08:17 5. be in this chat 08:17 6. realize that i skipped number 4 08:17 ... 08:18 I was just going to say Where is number 4? 08:18 Ye sure 08:18 BenjaminFreeLife 08:18 Doing something else 08:18 08:18 FlurrTheGamerMixel 08:18 08:18 Foxtail Firepaw Flames 08:18 08:18 MisterMystery221 08:18 08:18 OfficialGreen.Shadow 08:18 08:18 ScribbleMasterer 08:18 08:18 ThatMinecrafterDJ 08:18 Doing something else 08:18 08:18 TriPlant250 08:18 Doing something else 08:18 spam 08:18 you pinged me 08:18 also, pingbombs 08:18 Whats pingbombs? 08:19 when you ping everyone with one message 08:19 IDK why but i didnt get pinged 08:21 go to ping phrases above 08:21 btw, i'm gonna sleep, but not leave chat 08:22 what? 08:22 its like 08:22 4:22 PM in my place 08:22 oh wait 08:22 canada 08:22 kthen 08:24 It's 10:24 AM where i am 08:24 Sweden 12:41 what socks? 01:03 hi 01:04 hoi 2016 08 15